gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flyvapnet
Well, folks, I see you're going with the American version of Yoko's surname. So be it, but I'm personally sticking with her original surname of Ritona. I'm sorry to have failed contribution-wise, since a great deal of what's now on Yoko's page damns her with faint praise. No mention is made of the athletic and dramatic manner in which Yoko entered the series, nor of Gainax's executive-meddling decision (against the wishes of the creative staff) to remove Yoko from the series - a decision Gainax finally recognized as a mistake and tried to remedy toward the end of the series. Nor is mention made of how Yoko's opportunity to destroy the enemy armored vehicle at Jeeha was ruined by Kamina's foolish gesticulating and shouting. I could go on with numerous other examples of blatant omissions or misleading inclusions (She doesn't wear any clothes?) but since I'm a Johnny-Come-Lately I've really no standing to do so. I regret Yoko has thus far been depicted as a mere hanger-on or camp follower rather than as the intelligent, savvy and multi-faceted lead-female character she is. --Flyvapnet 18:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Look,how can it not praise her? Its her page that talks about her. If you edit the site,you have to put biased views behind to get the facts straight. Wiki's are facts,not biased or shared views. I like Yoko and her page is fine but you cant expect us to praise her and have her nominated best character on the site. The trivia section is used for stuff like the fat is,Kamina for example is very popular and all tend to agree he is well liked. You got annoyed when I didn't include Yoko on the tab section. I don't understand why you took offense to why kamina ruined her shot. We can't include every single scene,we need to wrap it up in great detail. --Naruto195 23:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I thought I'd take a peek.... Yes, I've been away from here for quite some time; but such is the ebb and flow of Webby involvement, as we all cope with life's changes. Anyway, my earlier criticisms were intended as suggestions to improve this wiki: Ritona Yoko is an integral and central character, the lead female character to be sure; and she's easily as popular as any of the other characters, thus deserving equal and fair representation. I apologize for any offense which was given via my earlier statements, but please bear in mind I was still embroiled in an Internet battle with a faction of hateful people who despised Yoko and anyone who dared mention her in a positive light. (I had my "game face" on, nearly all the time.) That battle has subsided considerably, thank goodness, as more people are willing to speak out against the misogyny and sexism implicit in Yoko-bashing. Hiroyuki Imaishi's 2008 feature film Gekijōban Tengen Toppa Guren Ragan Guren Hen has been in release for more than a year now, so perhaps Yoko's role in that film - especially her hand-to-hand combat with Adiane the Elegant - could be included. (But, that's only if you wish to expand beyond the original series.) Continued best wishes and good luck with this wiki! If you wish any editing help with Ritona Yoko material, please let me know. Thank you. Flyvapnet 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It is fine. If you want,can you add a personaility part to her page. Naruto195 08:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC)